


The Gathering

by Freline



Series: The Butterfly Effect [2]
Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline





	

Londo smiled as he got to the table where Timov and the children were sitting, waiting for him.  
He placed the plates he was holding in the middle of the table, before he sat down and they all started eating. They had almost finished when the alarm was sounded. Only a few minutes later they heard the voice of Commander Sinclair announcing that the Vorlon ambassador had just been poisoned and that the station was going to be sealed off until the person responsible had been found.

Timov and Londo looked at each other in shock, before they took their children by the arms and led them away, against their protests. Both of them knew that the Zocalo would soon become a place of chaos and they did not want the children to see this. After they had reached their quarters, Timov and the children went inside, while Londo stayed outside. As the door had closed he immediately went to the council chamber, hoping to get more information about this poisoning. There he met Delenn, who appeared just as shocked as Londo himself was feeling. Next to her sat her husband Neroon, who had just arrived from Minbar this morning, and was now trying to get her to calm down. Commander Sinclair arrived a few minutes later, along with G´Kar and Chief Garibaldi.

After they were all seated, Commander Sinclair began to explain what had happened. He had arrived in a corridor near the docking bay, soon after the Vorlon ship had landed. There he had found the ambassador lying on the floor. He had immediately brought him to the medlab, hoping that it was not already to late. After this he had looked at the recordings of the security cameras, which had not given him any clues about what had happened. Whoever had done it, had apparently deleted the recordings afterwards. His only hope was that Ambassador Kosh would wake up soon and could remember who attacked him.

The next few days brought nothing new, then the new telepath performed an illegal scan of the ambassadors mind, which showed him greeting Sinclair, who had injected him with the poison.  
After G´Kar had heard about it, he demanded that Sinclair was brought to the Vorlon homeworld immediately, where he should stand trial for attempted murder, even though the ambassador was going to be better soon, since the telepath, Lyta Alexander, had helped Dr. Kyle, the medical officer, to find out which poison it was and how it could be treated.

The real person responsible was found only a few minutes before the Vorlon ships, which had assembled in front of Babylon 5, were able to attack and take Sinclair by force. It had been a rogue Minbari, who had accused Sinclair of having "A hole in his mind", which apparently was a bad thing for the Minbari. After hearing this, the Vorlons immediately returned to their world, which left everyone on the station feeling a lot better, especially Sinclair.

Shortly after, Babylon 5 was declared open for business and Londo received a message from Centauri Prime, telling him that he had been assigned an assistant named Vir Cotto, who would arrive in the next four to five days. He was not sure if he should be glad about that, since he had been able to do his work fine on his own in the past, but he would not make a snap judgement about someone he did not even know yet.


End file.
